Love is This
by defectivebrainstorm
Summary: So this is my first one-shot, sort of just for fun, meant to be one of those 'fifty-moment' type things. Fluff, StorkxPiper.


**This is supposed to be one of those fifty moment things, except I've only got 22. I've read a few good ones and haven't seen one for this pairing yet. I thought I'd try it, just for fun. I guess you could just call it a fluff. There are some that have a bit of a hidden meaning. I'll explain at the end, see if you can pick up on them. And I owe some inspiration to Meatloaf, Greenday, Radiohead and **_**The Angel Riots.**_** My first one shot, hope it's not too messy.**

**1. Birthmark**

She remembered the day she'd spotted the motley mark on Finn's forearm, which he was quite proud of because he thought it looked like guitar. While comparing birthmarks she'd mentioned she had a Stork's Bite on the back of her neck. Up at the helm his whole body flinched.

**2. Burn**

She watched him fumbling with the bandages, trying to wrap them around his fingers which had been badly scorched while he was welding. She grabbed him around his scrawny wrists, hauled him over to the sink and stuck his sore hands under the cool water. Sitting him back down she wrapped his hands for him, and his face burned as hotly as his fingertips.

**3. Hypochondriac**

He always felt a little less sick whenever he saw her heliscooter land safely on the runway.

**4. Radiohead**

While listening to his music one day one the bridge she walked in on him muttering along with the lyrics. She listened to the words for a second before saying. "You _are_ special."

**5. Blue**

She was so upset the day she lost her hair band and had to let her shock of blue beauty hang down around her face. She complained she couldn't see what she was doing, irkishly pushing it out of her face again and again. He would have liked to push it back for her.

**6. Wings**

One of the reasons he loved to fly was because he was afraid to see her fall.

**7. Infection**

While trying to dig out a splinter he was sure was slowly giving him blood poisoning she looked over his shoulder and moved his hand so she could inspect it. He jerked away from her touch.

"You'll catch it too!" He barked "Already a full blown infection… possibly contagious… it's probably already reached my heart."

**8. Cooties**

"Hey." Finn said to him one day. "If you're so prepared for every possible sort of disease, what would you do about cooties?"

"Huh?"

"You know, when we were kids and all the little boys thought all the little girls had cooties…"

"Oh. Meh, I don't really care about those."

**9. Bat**

He never knew she listened to that sort of music. But she had a real thing for Meatloaf. While listening to it quietly one evening while the others were out playing a game of late night Catch the Sky Knight she suddenly looked up at him and said "You remind me of a bat."

He glanced at out of the corner of his eye. "Is it the ears? Or because I'm batty?"

She laughed. "No, it's because you're so beautifully blind."

**10. Freckles**

She quite liked the two dark freckles that were barley noticeable against the brown skin of her neck. She never thought anybody had noticed until he shoved a clove of garlic into her hand one day.

"What's this for?"

"To keep the vampires away. They like to attack the same victims over and over, and they've already got you once." He explained, pointing to her freckles. "Should have known. They usually go for beau- young girls."

**11. Green**

Junko asked her one day what her favourite colour was while she was working down in the hanger.

"Green." she said, even though the crystal she was holding was a vibrant shade of purple.

**12. Kid**

She'd always thought he seemed so much older then the rest of them, until the day she caught him playing air guitar alongside Finn. Since then she found Finn's music tolerable.

**13. Shooter**

A blazing shooting star dragged across the inky sky, seemingly touchably close to the _Condor._ He watched it drop past with a twitching eye.

"You're supposed to make a wish on a falling star!" She told him excitedly, closing her eyes as she asked for her dream.

"Yeah, I know. I always wish that they'll miss." He lied.

**14. Poet**

"Have you ever thought about writing more then doom poetry?" she asked him one day.

He watched her eyes glittering and burning like the setting sun. "I've tried."

**15. Sometimes**

"Sometimes my life terrifies me more then the night but still I say nothing."

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps."

**16. Breakfast**

Poetry or sick confession?

'_Sometimes when you wake up and ask me what I want for breakfast with your hair all done up, with you Chinese eyes I forget there's a world outside.'_

He just watched her make chocolate chip pancakes.

**17. Eyes**

Sometimes he catches a wink of fear in her eyes and wishes she could see that bravery in his own.

**18. Baby**

Finn was missing a tooth. Aerrow had a bandage hovering above his left eyebrow. She was standing between them, her hair wrapped in two tiny pigtails. The three of them were smiling and laughing at the camera. They were maybe seven years old. Jeez, the looked so young.

She was older now, but she was still a baby.

**19. Fear**

He'd tried all day to get rid of his damn hiccups and by now he was convinced that he had a severe case of Hazarian Gut Implosion until Aerrow suddenly asked aloud where she was.

**20. Disease**

"You ok?"

"Well, my rash is getting worse… why?"

"You look a little sick."

"Oh, yeah. No, I'm fine."

"What, no scary disease that is sure to eventually end in your painful demise?"

"It might. Whatever it is, I got it good."

**21. Comatose**

He was the handsome shadow in her dreams. She was the angel in his nightmares.

**22. Only here…**

Nothing better could come along.

* * *

He caught up to her one day in the corridor while she was one her way to bed. He was having a momentary bout of a strange little bug called courage.

"Hey, you remember when you we're talking about you're birthmark?" he asked her and she turned to look at him.

"You mean the Stork Bite?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Well… do you want one?"

**Well, there you go. If I can think of more I'll add some. Here's the explanations. Maybe you caught these:**

**Radiohead is a band with a song called Creep. Look up the lyrics and you'll get it.**

**Meatloaf has a sort of love song called Blind as a Bat. Again, if you read the lyrics it'll make sense.**

**And there are birthmarks called stork bites. I have one. It's part of that whole baby story thing.**


End file.
